


You Think I'm Funny

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine being dorks with crushes, post-RENT performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think I'm Funny

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://sotto-voice.livejournal.com/profile)[**sotto_voice**](http://sotto-voice.livejournal.com/), this is _entirely_ your fault.

" _Live in my house, I'll be your blanket,_ " Blaine sings, executing a pirouette in the middle of the sidewalk. Kurt is torn between dying of embarrassment (pedestrians are staring, and not at the killer ensemble he put together) and swooning (because really, there is a cute gay boy singing Broadway _right next to him_ ). He settles for laughing instead, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them out of the cold.

"C'mon, a duet's no fun by myself!"

Kurt arches an eyebrow. "As much as I appreciate her work, I just don't think I can rock Angel's look."

"That's your excuse for everything. 'Sorry, Blaine, I'd love to help you not fail French, but I'm not feeling the beret today.'" Blaine bumps his shoulder against Kurt's, grinning.

It isn't fair for one person to be this charming. Kurt ducks his head, laughing and blushing, but manages to fire back, "I didn't want to tell you this, but there's no saving your accent."

At this point, Blaine decides to treat the entire neighborhood to a full-volume rendition of "Lady Marmalade," so Kurt is forced to steal his scarf and sprint off to safety. He doesn't think Blaine minds, though.


End file.
